monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Naynoo555
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster High Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Draculaura page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 09:09, July 30, 2012 Yes, I have seen your profile before.... and thanks for the scary sweet slideshow! I loved it!Draculaura655 (talk) 17:36, August 10, 2012 (UTC) meet me at the wiki community HQ to talk to me. - naynoo555 =) comments for users only Hi! This wikia is new to me and i'd like to make friends. Thank you for the profile picture! ^_^ From SpectraAdmirer *Naynoo555 is now friends with SpectraAdmirer. comments (description) description: > i wont mind if amonymous users ( guests) go on comments on my talk page. i will let members on there too but this is the page to chat to me or share something special comments < < < im it the communty HQ at the moment but i will tell you when i come back Naynoo555 (talk) 23:24, September 22, 2012 (UTC)naynoo555 hello im back from the communty HQ and you can talk to me now Naynoo555 (talk) 07:16, September 26, 2012 (UTC) naynoo555 hi i wont be in the wiki so i will be back as soon as i can Naynoo555 (talk) 00:33, October 21, 2012 (UTC) naynoo555 Hi Naynoo555 its me Juliet from we stop hate blog........don't worry I think Chloe won't handle us anymore I've found who that person was! I know this isn't a question but I just wanted to drop by and say some couple of words........ 00:13, October 3, 2012 (UTC)Juliet ok im just having a break and i will meet users as soon as i can because im going to bed now. Naynoo555 (talk) 10:44, October 15, 2012 (UTC) naynoo555 PS juliet make sure you look at the next part of the page. Hi Naynoo, it's Jin :D Hi Jin :) Naynoo555 (talk) 06:48, December 17, 2012 (UTC) thanks juliet thank you for the comment juliet im so happy. Naynoo555 (talk) 00:40, October 6, 2012 (UTC)naynoo555 good news i just got a monster high doll on the 13 of october ( it was yesterday) i got a clawdeen doll and its a sweet 1600 doll and i used the key on my iphone and i unlocked clawdeens page. i also got frankie and i unlocked frankies page too.Naynoo555 (talk) 00:18, October 14, 2012 (UTC)naynoo555 Hello =) hi there! Naynoo555 (talk) 08:01, October 22, 2012 (UTC) naynoo555 guess what dad just got two computers for me and cameron today. ( cameron is my brother) it is a windows 7 computer. he downloaded me and cameron's favorites onto the computers. ( note: my computer is on the left side and cameron's on the right side) we chose our backgrounds and screensavers. (you can answer my comment if you like) PS: i got the new internet explorer 8 XD XD XD Your welcome LOL I saw the next page......anyways in two days I'm gonna be a user! eeee I'm really excited......anways ugh Chloe is bothering another blog but I'm so happy that she isn't coming to bother anymore pages for the last couple of days lol kinda strange...anyways if someones bothring you just ask me and I'll stand up for you just ask all you need and I'll be their lol 22:03, October 24, 2012 (UTC)Juliet naynoo555 >juliet chloe's sister says we are being mean to chloe but we are not. she was being mean to us >Naynoo555 I know she's being mean but if you go to your blog I got a new doll Chloe said sorry but I don't know if I can trust her I mean she was being mean to us really badly like big times From,Juliet juliet> i checked the page and i saw the message and i replied Naynoo555 (talk) 06:46, November 15, 2012 (UTC) naynoo555 AHHHH OMG I'm just so happy...because.....I'm not an anon anymore I'm a wikia user!!!!!!!...and its the Juliet you used to know......Juliet is Amazing (talk) 14:22, November 25, 2012 (UTC) comments #2 (description) here is comments #2 PS go to the next page where it says comments number 2 ( # means number) type what you like in there comments #2 <<< hi im just on monster high wiki and im sure you can talk to me Naynoo555 (talk) 05:32, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Naynoo555 Hi naynoo you asked me to b your friend, so... now i'm Abita22 chat page (description) this is the page where you can chat to me and users can share stuff on there too (go down to chat page to chat to me =D) chat page THANKKKKK YOOOUUUU! Hi Naynoo555! Thank you SOOOOOOOOO much for commenting on one of my blogs and thank you for the AMAZING slideshow!!!!!!! I LOVE IT!!!!!!!!! Of course I'll be your friend on the wiki! (If you want to!) Byyyyeeeeee! xxxFrankiexxx (talk) 09:28, November 15, 2012 (UTC)xxxFrankiexxxxxxFrankiexxx (talk) 09:28, November 15, 2011 chat page #2 thank you whoever put the venus pictures catergory on the bottom of my profle =) Well Hi There!! What blogs of mine have you read, and which one was your fave!? I like art as well! On a scale of one to ten, how good are you!? I would love to chat some more, but I have to go, BYE!! XD MH76 (talk) 01:51, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I'm glad you like my blogs!! I have never had anyone that likes my blogs like you do!! But if I have made any mistakes I would love to know, I mean I probably am going around making mistakes! I would love to be friends, but how did you hear about me! I would love to hear from you more often, and figure out what inspires you to blog!!! Have a creaptastic day!! I wish I could chat with you but our time zone is far from being the same, it's an eight hour difference! I wish I could chat with you!! BOO HOO! Well have a nice day!! XPMH76 (talk) 14:09, November 23, 2012 (UTC) My profile page! Check out my profile page! Look at the bottom of Details About Me, or something like that! At youtude, type in Cadence & Shining Armor & Chrysalis tribute!! Its is so sweet!!MH76 (talk) 23:23, November 24, 2012 (UTC) You are one of my best friends!! I can't connect with most of my friends, literally, they almost never message me back!! I'm glad I can get on and see that? I have a good friend who will message me!! Guess what!! I have an uncle that lives in Australia!! He is my great uncle Jeff! Well if we ever have a chance to get intouch better someday that would be awesome!!! Have a nice day Naynoo!!! MH76 (talk) 18:38, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Response Only admins should be able to edit comments, so I think something might be wrong on your part. Try commenting on other wikis and see if it persists.? [[User:Vaporeon82996|'Cupcake says:']]''' Stay Fabulous!''' 06:40, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi Naynoo! I was just wondering if you new Strawberry Cupcake Kitten have a nice day!! Hey guess what!! It's my birthday!!! I am getting a laptop!!! LOL I am so excited! But it hasn't arived yet! I am excited though!! Oh th last message was from me about my birthday!! Sorry MH76 (talk) 14:39, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi..oh and I didn't know your brother Cameran...but I'm glad to know him know...and of course I'm looking forward to Christmas I AM GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDD! (well sort of) That says good not god and anyway I'm not all that great! (dun, dun duuuuuunnnn) I had a tooth taken out and it is TOTES painful!!!!!! oooooowwwwww xxxFrankiexxx (talk) 21:02, November 27, 2012 (UTC)xxxFrankiexxxxxxFrankiexxx (talk) 21:02, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I would have wrote back sooner but my laptop was acting up! How are you!? Please write back as soon as possible!!MH76 (talk) 15:33, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Well my aunt got into a car crash today, so thats all. But she is ok!!! Well it wasn't bad, plus it was in my state!! And I wrote a blog called, Write and get comments, but someone was talking trash so I had to block comments! Now where will people put their stories!!? MH76 (talk) 14:56, December 1, 2012 (UTC) I see you really liked my flower picture. Glad you like it. :) A.V.4Life (talk) 11:27, December 9, 2012 (UTC)A.V. I Looooovvvve cats! That pic was so adorable! Though here is something cuter!!! Hi HI Naynoo555....its JiA how are u?????Juliet is Amazing (talk) 02:37, December 13, 2012 (UTC) What do u want to talk about?A.V.4Life (talk) 00:35, December 15, 2012 (UTC)A.V. Thank you for your help Frankie 2.0 (talk) 01:49, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Are you ready?Edit I'm "kinda" done with my wikia but, it's ready for some fan-fics to be in it! If you like you can...now! LINK: http://mh-fan-labor.wikia.com/wiki/MH_Fan_Labor_Wiki Wants-Help-But-Can't-Get-It (talk) 16:55, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Hello again too :D Hey it's MHRULES! Awwww The kitty is soo cute! *dies of cuteness* BTW, I Lurve your Avatar! =D MHRULES (talk) 20:22, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! :) MHRULES (talk) 22:01, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Hi, I read you profile. I bet you are a very smart girl and I think It´s great that you care about enviroment!! I love Draculaura too!! :) Yes of course I want to be friends but help me how i can follow you? I´m new and there are a lot of things I don´t know :) Hi! here I am writing you back. I didn´t told you before but I do it now, you can call me Sil It´s mi real name (actually it´s Silvina but Sil it´s ok). You can write to me whenever you want I´ll write you back :) Holaa The kitten is so so cute. I have one her name is Cora, she is a crazy one. She loves to fight with her own reflection in the mirror and she sleeps in my bed or my brother´s. Today it´s my birthday so officially I´m a 20 year old MH fan :) Hey, I haven't heard from you in a long time. The wikia is some how getting a little weirder for me. Well, please write back as soon as possible! Have a good day! Hello! Hi Naynoo, I´m happy you took the time to write to me and that you told me some things about you and your little brother. I´m so glad he has an amazing sister who cares about him and I´m sure you are the best sister anybody can have. I´m also a big sister and me and my brother really don´t don´t get along very well and that´s a little sad :(. I also read what you told me about you and I want you to know that my cousin has autism too, she´s the sweetest girl but unfortunately her case It´s different than yours. She can´t write and sometimes she doesn´t understand what we say to her, we don´t care about that and we are always very pattience with her cause we really really love her. I´m looking forward to chritmas too! and actually I didn´t know what loooking forward means, so you teached me something :)!! I wish a merry chritsmas for you and your family! I'm going to bed now Guys its time for my bedtime and write to me as soon as you can :) Naynoo555 (talk) 10:53, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Merry Christmas Hi Naynoo how are you? I read about the nail set you got from your aunt, It sounds so amazing! so sad It´s not avaliable here :(. But I got a nice little dress! It´s pretty colorful. I´m working at a boutique and It´s so hard for me to don´t buy everything! I have to save money for the summer :( and to be honest I alrready have enogh clothe. I can´t believe christmas is so close! I´m going to be with my family and I´m going to go to the beach! Maybe I´ll go to a party with my cousins and my brother, but the best of all It´s that I´m going to see my grandma. She is 83 and she have some problems with her memory :( and sometimes she forgets my name and my mother´s. Well I just want you to have a very merry christmas, my best wishes for you and your family! Hi Naynoo! It´s almost Christmas. I´m about to go to bed cause tomorrow I have to go to work, but now I´m doing my bags. I wont be on the wiki for a while cause I´ll be at the beach for about a week, maybe I´ll can use my cousin´s computer there but I don´t know :( . Have a merry Christmas!! :) Thats Ok Its fine really, :). Merry Christmas. And congrats on your pressies! Magic Crackles (talk) 11:12, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :) Naynoo555 (talk) 21:23, December 25, 2012 (UTC) This is what I got for Christmas I got an Frankie Scaris doll, Ipad mini, Iphone5, Vera Bradley Wallet, Body Lotion from Bath & Body Works, I also got some hand sanatizers from Bath & Body Works and a case, I got a labtop, and finally I got a cute glittering pens:)Juliet is Amazing (talk) 22:21, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Cool! Naynoo555 (talk) 22:33, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Hello! ^^ Hi Naynoo555 (talk) 21:57, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! Nice avatar! I might change mine! =D MHRULES (talk) 20:52, December 29, 2012 (UTC) hello naomi how are you?I am rockstar bloom.bye Nano you took my pic in my gallary i added..... Naynoo you took my pictures that i added in my gallery....and put it as your avatar..xoxo Limearose <3 Limearose i only copied the picture its still there but i really like it so i changed my old advartar to the dog cause its really cute and i like it Naynoo555 (talk) 22:14, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Im great rockstar bloom and thanks for the message Naynoo555 (talk) 22:14, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Ok it was just I used it for my wallpaper...but its still fine :) call me rose for short if you want and my name is pronouce LIM-ME-AH-ROSE and also that dog is a shih tzus puppy SO CUTE AWW! here is a link so you could watch videos of a puppy! LINK 1: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9vLnfWT9wQ8 enjoy adoable puppy's first Chistmas :) xoxo Limearose <3 Hey naynoo check out my character profile its cool I drew it myself ! :) xoxo Limearose <3 Also I used that pic for my avataron my laptop but I'll change it and look for another one on google XOXO..LIMEAROSE <3 Thanks for the video i loved it :) and i really like your advartar Naynoo555 (talk) 22:07, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Your welcome your so lucky to get those gifts my family is broke so only 4 gifts only 1 present from my mom and dad a board game last week on my mom bday on the 18 my dad got a car accident so *sign* but christmas is about giving and everybody gave me their love and especially my family thats my perfect gift xoxo Limearose <3 Cool :) can you tell me the four things you got for cristmas and the gift from your mum and dad? P.S Next time just press the signature button after you comment so that i know who you are and i'll message you back on your talk page Naynoo555 (talk) 04:02, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Naynoo I only have 1 gift from my parents they dont have money its a board game call pick up sticks and other one from my godmother its a cowgirl doll very EXPENSIVE and a cute boots from my cousin and flats shirt and shorts from my aunt xoxo and my dad had a car accident on my mom bday i was performing at my school my brother was with him to pick me up from school<3 xoxo Limearose <3 (talk) 16:37, January 1, 2013 (UTC)